xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Yin Kurama
Meanwhile, as their battle strategy unfolded, Kurama's Yin half within Minato noted that Naruto's actions and speech about his father was touching enough to move this half of it. Yin-Kurama also told Minato to disregard Obito's words as he was not responsible for any of those tragedies and that instead of leaving his son to do it, he should also act. Later, when Naruto and Minato bumped fists, Yin and Yang-Kurama came in contact with each other, with Yang-Kurama greeting its other half casually and asking it to share its chakra, which led Yin-Kurama to note that asking itself for chakra was an odd situation. Nonetheless, when the father-son duo prepared to deal with Obito, the two halves of Kurama also bumped fists as they prepared to initiate their strategy. As their chakra begin to meld, the two halves conversed about Minato and Naruto, leading Yin-Kurama to comment that Naruto must have had some upbringing to treat a tailed beast as a comrade. As Naruto donned the Tailed Beast Mode shroud and prepared to attack Obito, only to be reminded that only senjutsu-based attacks would work, Yang-Kurama reminded Naruto of the time during Pain's invasion that the two modes had been combined and noted that while had resented Naruto's use of another power instead of its own, it would allow him to use Sage Mode while also using its own power. Yin-Kurama advised Minato to follow suit so that he could provide powerful support for his son. With this, both shinobi, shrouded in Kurama's form, created a giant, senjutsu-enhanced Rasengan and were teleported to Obito's location by Tobirama. However, the Uchiha anticipated the attack and was able to deflect it. Reassessing their strategy to destroy the mysterious black substance, Naruto and Minato formed a senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Ball, but Obito quickly created a full-blown replica of the Ten-Tails' tree form, and its roots started chasing and absorbing chakra from anyone in its path. As the Allied Shinobi Forces began to despair, Naruto, through Ino Yamanaka's telepathy, conveyed his memories and feelings to them, restoring their resolve to fight. After Yin-Kurama transferred the majority of its chakra to its Yang half, Naruto joined Sasuke in their team assault against Obito. With a senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Ball, as well as Sasuke firing a senjutsu-enhanced arrow with his Susanoo Bow, they cracked the sphere Obito had wrapped around himself as he pushed forward. The battle continued, resulting in Sasuke's Susanoo and Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode form being destroyed. However, Sasuke and Naruto got up on their feet again, their resolves untouched, and Sasuke then manifested his final Susanoo to encase Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode mantle. Using the telepathic link, Naruto called for his comrades who rallied to his side all donning Tailed Beast Mode mantles as they entered Kurama's tails. Using the Rasengan Naruto had created, they all attacked and broke through Obito's shield, allowing Naruto and Sasuke to deliver a devastating blow against Obito and forcing out the chakra of all the tailed beasts. Through the combined effort of the Allied Shinobi Forces, all of the sealed tailed beasts were extracted from Obito's body, reducing the Ten-Tails within him back to its empty shell. As Naruto and the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces went to aid Hashirama against Madara, Yin-Kurama explained to Minato who was tending the defeated Obito that he was not in mortal danger from the extraction as the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path was still filled with great amounts of life energy, but rendered immobilised for a while. Naruto and Yang-Kurama re-entered Tailed Beast Mode to join the other tailed beasts in assaulting Madara, but the Uchiha survived their attacks and retreated to a safe distance. After he received his own right Rinnegan eye from a White Zetsu clone, Madara quickly summoned the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path from Obito's body, and used the Rinnegan to repel the tailed beasts. With the tailed beasts stunned, Madara then proceeded to chain them up and prepared to remove Yang-Kurama and Gyūki from their jinchūriki. As Naruto failed to cancel the Tailed Beast Mode, Yang-Kurama contacted Gaara to transfer its Yin half from Minato to save Naruto, wishing him luck before it was extracted and sealed within the statue along with the other tailed beasts. Unfortunately, Black Zetsu put himself between Naruto and Minato just as the latter was transferring Yin-Kurama, becoming its jinchūriki in the process. As Madara, now the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, arrived, Black Zetsu attempted to return to the Uchiha with his left Rinnegan eye and Yin-Kurama, only for Obito to overpower Black Zetsu and maintain their merger. Having decided to help the Allied Forces stop Madara, Obito worked with Kakashi to teleport Naruto to Kamui's dimension, and soon joined him. Once there, Obito proceeded to transfer Yin-Kurama into Naruto. Within Naruto's subconscious, as he spoke to the spirit of Hagoromo, Yin-Kurama along with the chakra portions of the other tailed beasts, including Gyūki and Shukaku, which Obito stole from Madara and also sealed inside Naruto, manifested to join the meeting. They voiced their continued trust in the Sage and their belief that Naruto is the child of prophecy. Later, after Naruto returned to the battlefield, Madara managed to regain both his eyes. He then proceeded to perform the Chibaku Tensei to set up for the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Yin-Kurama then lent Naruto chakra for him to use Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken against the Chibaku Tensei satellites. Category:Naruto Universe Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Tailed Beast Category:Tail Category:Veterans Category:Energy Projection Category:Telepath Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Foxes Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Super Soldiers Category:Animals Category:Military Category:Shonen Jump Category:Male Category:A Class Category:Psychic Link Category:Familiars Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Spiritual Aura